


He Left

by LHorcrux



Category: Into the Woods (2014)
Genre: Absent Parents, Canon until the Baker Considers Leaving, Child Abandonment, Children, Ever - Freeform, Everyone who Died in the Movie Dies, Gen, God Knows how He'll Turn Out, I Named Jack's Dad, I Named the Previously Unnamed Characters (Red Riding Hood & Baker's Son Get a Name), I'm not heartless, I'm not sure why, Infant Raised by Teenagers and Other Children, Not Canon Compliant, Not as good as I'd like, One Shot, Short, The Baker Leaves, The Baker is NOT Coming Back, This Makes Me Sad too, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left, instead of taking responsibility.</p><p>Disregarding his son, the young girls and boy -- because of grief.</p><p>Grief.</p><p>He's just like his father, in the end. Who knows what'll become of his son, in the care of two children and a young maid.</p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/8135776">Spanish Translation</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Left

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Él dejó | He Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135776) by [LHorcrux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux)



And then, just like that, he left. He would never see his son, nor any of the others again.

It was Ella who first figured out what to do. “We must hide in the mountains,” she said.

So they ran to the ruins of Jack’s house where he’d lived with his mother, and he took up his axe. Ella’s sensibility provided the thought that they’d need food, so it was decided that they’d scavenge for seedlings, food and a pail for holding things in. Jack pulled the bread away from Maisie quickly, as she had began eating the pastries as soon as she had laid eyes on them. Ella shook her head, laughing, though it was very soon after that she began to cry.

She held the baby in her arms, rocking him back and forth while the tears spilled onto her breast. Maisie noticed, and motioned to Jack, who proceeded to sit next to Ella, and gather her in a hug.

After a while, her crying ceased, and she sat up, sharply. “We must get going, the lady-giant must be close by, looking for us.”

So they began their long trek up to the mountain, and when at last they’d found a cave suitable for taking residence, they’d been on the quest for more than a few days.

“Surely there’ll be a spring or something in here?” said Maisie. She was right, there was. Ella, Maisie, and Jack began the task of setting up camp. They first laid out their blankets, then hung up their damp clothes. Ella gave Maisie the task of changing the baby while she made a fire, and made dinner by mashing the beans into a paste, then spreading it on some of the bread.

The three of them (and the baby) were sitting on the cave floor enjoying their dinner, when Jack voiced a thought: “shouldn’t we find a name for the baby?” he asked.

Maisie laughed. “You know, Jack, I hadn’t thought of that.”

Ella cracked a smile. “Me neither. Well, what should we name him?”

Jack looked down at his feet, before voicing something shyly. “My father’s name was Jem. Mum told me so, once.”

Ella smiled. “That’ll be a good name. Maisie, what do you think.”

"I like it."

"Then it's settled. He shall henceforth and forever more be referred to as Jem."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it here. If anyone has any interest in continuing it, comment below. Otherwise, I have finished this work, and I personally will not be continuing.


End file.
